


Varmer så godt når man har vært ute i snøen

by pagnilagni



Category: Arne og Carlos, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Arne&Carlos, M/M, kringle, sminke, strikking, te
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Gratulerer med dagen til Frieda som har bursdag i dag! Du skal slippe å lete på hele youtube etter gaven din, ao3 sørger for å sende deg mail om den med en gang. Fremskritt siden 2016!





	Varmer så godt når man har vært ute i snøen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frieda Echte (Plommesill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plommesill/gifts).



> Gratulerer med dagen til Frieda som har bursdag i dag! Du skal slippe å lete på hele youtube etter gaven din, ao3 sørger for å sende deg mail om den med en gang. Fremskritt siden 2016!

“God morgen, Even!”  
Isak kommer smilende inn på rommet deres. Det ligger i halvmørke, de lette lingardinene med gule broderier er trukket for og det svake demringslyset slipper så vidt gjennom. Klokken er bare syv, og Even vil helst sove litt til. Han skjønner ikke hvorfor Isak må stå opp så tidlig, det er tross alt sikkert femti år siden de siste husdyrene forsvant fra denne gården, det er ingen kyr som må melkes før soloppgang, eller griser som må mates eller hester som må luftes, eller hva faen man gjør med hester.

Even grynter ned i hodeputen og forsøker gjemme hodet under den, men kjenner motstanden når han drar den mot seg. Madrassen siger ned når Isak setter seg samtidig som han kaster puten over på den andre siden av sengen og bøyer seg ned over Even. Nesen kiler varmt mot nakken hans. Han kjenner hvordan Isak snuser ham inn mens hendene hans glir over overarmene hans, det får ham til å slappe av ned mot madrassen og opp mot Isak på samme tid. Han gir opp kampen om puten og vrir seg nærmere Isak. 

Mellom sammenknepne øyne ser han opp på ham, et tåkete utsnitt mellom øyevippene hans. Han smiler, de grønne øynene er som små gliper mellom smilerynkene, Even fatter ikke hvordan noen kan se så fresh og kjekk ut klokken syv om morgenen. Hver eneste hverdag, selv om de ikke må, i helgene har Even trumfet gjennom at de må få ligge lenger. De jobber sammen her ute og bestemmer dagsrytmen selv. Teamet som filmer youtube-videoene deres kommer et par dager i uken, sent på dagen, det er fornuftige mennesker, utenom det er det bare dem her, og så den hvite puddelen.

Hunden er omplassert, løveklippen var klar da han kom. “Han ligner en kuleis”, sa Isak da han så ham første gang, så da var navnet klart, det måtte bli Isen. Magnus hadde ledd høyt første gang de sølete hundepotene lagde merker på magen hans og den våte bringebærtungen overfalt ham, “serr, Isen? Det er jo perfekt! Evak og Isen, Even og Isak”. De trenger ikke engang gå tur med Isen om morgenen, de bare slipper ham ut en snartur når han vil ut, så går de lengre turer med ham en gang eller to om dagen, når det passet dem.

“Værsågod.” Isak rekker den varme koppen mot Even. Det er den gule emaljekoppen med maskene på, irriterende ujevne masker på en dårlig dag, men i dag ser han bare starten på noe, stablet oppå hverandre som ledd. Dampen fra den varme væsken snirkler seg opp over kanten, aromaen når nesen hans før koppen gjør det, varme, krydder, urter, noe gressaktig, det er roiboos i dag, roiboos med krydder, kanel og kardemomme, kjenner han, sikkert appelsin også. Den er god å våkne til, varmer ham, demper den metalliske smaken i munnen, det føles som om den varme teen langsomt gjør ham til et menneske igjen, ikke den zombieaktige skikkelsen han føler seg som etter natten. 

Han drikker den i små slurker og lukker øynene mellom hver slurk, kjenner han godt kan la dem sige igjen, men Isak ser det også. Han tar fra ham koppen og skyver rundt på ham i sengen slik at han kan sette seg bak ham med beina på hver side. Even lener seg tilbake mot Isak, han kjenner hjerteslagene hans mot øret sitt, brystkassen som beveger seg opp og ned under ryggen hans. Fingrene hans kiler ham forsiktig over ribbeina, brystvortene knopper seg i den kjølige morgenluften. Even drar dynen opp over seg, han forsøker krype lenger ned i den, hviler haken sin på kanten av den. Han det sildrer gjennom ham når han kjenner Isak le under seg, før han napper dynen litt lenger ned igjen. “Neiass, du får ikke kose deg for mye. Du må stå opp, husk vi får besøk i dag!”

Even rynker på øyenbrynene. Han forsøker komme på hva som er planen i dag, det er riktignok Isak som pleier ha kontroll over det, men de pleier gå gjennom uken sammen hver mandag. Vagt husker han at noe kom opp i går kveld, men han var sliten, allerede halvt nede i sofaen da Isak så på ham over skjermen på laptopen mens han snakket. “Det var en journalist?” forsøker han.

Isak nikker. “En tysk reporter, skriver for _Sabrina_. Mann, faktisk, det er jo en avveksling.” Han hever pannen og blunker mot Even. 

De aller fleste som kommer hit, enten det er på kurs eller som journalister eller bloggere, er kvinner mellom 30 og 50, kledt i store hjemmestrikkede plagg som de forventes å si noe om. Skryte over fargekombinasjoner og mønstre og fellinger, nikke medfølende over klagingen over at det er vanskelig å endre mønsteret til egen strikkefasthet, som Isak sier er det jo bare å multiplisere, det er jo trivielt! Det vanskeligste er å fremstå som troverdige når de nikker enige og kommer med konstruktive forslag når gjestene påpeker feil i egne plagg. Even har aldri forstått trangen til å peke på feilene, kan de ikke heller være fornøyd med det de har fullført, det er slett ikke alle som greier det! 

Even gnir kinnet sitt mot Isaks genser, en hettegenser i tynn ull, gråmelert med grønne og blå spetter, de strikket til hverandre da de giftet seg for noen år siden, som en felles morgengave. Den er myk, litt silkeaktig, bløt mot kinnet, han kjenner duften av Isak i den, sammen med den skarpe lukten av ull. “Ok, blir sikkert bra det da. Snakker han engelsk eller må vi frem med skoletysken?”  
“ _Du_ må i såfall frem med den, jeg hadde italiensk”, smiler Isak. “Men han snakker engelsk, altså. Eller han har faktisk skrevet på norsk, men jeg vet ikke hvor bra han egentlig snakker det, da.”  
“Ok.” 

Even tar en slurk til av teen. Han ser på Isak og smiler. “Kan vi ligge her litt til?”  
Isaks hånd glir ned mot magen hans. “Vi kan det”, sier han mens hånden glir over de lyse hårene nedenfor navlen. Even kjenner munnen hans mot halsen. “Vi kan det”, mumler leppene hans kilende mot den tynne huden over kragebeinet.

***

Noen ganger føles det som om han kan se seg selv utenfra, fra taket, i fugleperspektiv, fra lampens vinkel, kanskje, litt under himlingen, med utsyn i alle retninger. Han ser Isak ligge på ryggen, lukkede øyne, munnen er åpen, han puster raskt mellom de spredte leppene. Håret flyter utover puten som en glorie, han likner en engel, tenker han. Hendene hans holder Even om hoftene mens han rir opp og ned på ham, lemmet som glir inn og ut mellom skinkene, glinsende, hardt, fyller ham. Han står på kne over Isak mens han løfter seg opp og ned, beveger den ene hånden over seg selv, lever seg inn i Isaks takt. De griper hverandre i hånden, knokene hvitner, de holder hverandre fast mens musklene spenner seg, nakken er som en buestreng, ansiktet formet som en maske av forvridd nytelse, smerte, øyeblikket før klimaks, de holder pusten sammen idet orgasmene bruser i bølger gjennom dem, begynner midt i kroppen og sprer seg utover, som første gang, som siste gang, bare bedre, som alltid helt perfekt.

Etterpå synker Even sammen over Isak, slik han pleier, med Isak inni seg, som alltid, han kjenner på den intense følelsen av at det er her han hører hjemme, akkurat slik. Isaks hjerte slår hardt mot hans eget, kanskje i samme takt, han har lest et sted at nærhet og tillit gir samme rytme. Han legger pekefingeren og langfingeren på den ene hånden mot sin egen pulsåre og fingrene mot den andre mot Isaks. Isak ser på ham med et lattermildt blikk, men Even hysjer på ham, han teller. Det er ikke så enkelt å være sikker, men det høres ut som de slår i samme takt.  
“Hjertene våre slår i takt”, sier Even ivrig noen sekunder senere.  
“Gjør de?” Isak legger fingrene på halsen for å sjekke. “Du har visst rett”, mumler han. “Kult, visste ikke at det gikk an.”

De blir liggende slik, sammenflettet, rundt hverandre, møter hverandres berøringer, små kyss, lave lyder, myk latter, helt til klokken er så mye at Isak insisterer på at de MÅ opp, uansett hvor mye Even sier at de kan ligge litt til. 

Isak står foran speilet når Even kommer ut av dusjen. Det fuktige håret hans er børstet og rufset til igjen, Even ser boksen med hårstyling stå åpnet på kanten av vasken. Han gjør en grimase inn mot speilet mens han forsøker å smøre mascaraen jevnt på øyevippene. Øynene er allerede innrammet av en smal, svart strek. Det får dem til å se større ut, åpnere. Even liker det kraftige blikket han får da, Isak blir tydeligere, han kjenner blikket tvers gjennom seg, som energi som samler seg i skrittet.  
“Så fint du blir.” Andpusten lener han seg mot Isak, bryr seg ikke om at han er fuktig, at vannet som drypper fra hårtuppene hans lager våte flekker på Isaks t-skjorte, kjenner bare smaken av ham mot leppene.

***

“Velkommen hit!!”  
Even rekker hånden frem mot reporteren. Han er kortklipt, håret er mørkt og faller litt ned i pannen hans når han beveger på hodet. Han har på seg en mørkegrå strikket genser med raglanfelling, den har røde striper nederst. Genseren strammer over brystet, han ser veltrent ut. 

Even sveiper over ham med blikket, forsøker å ikke feste det for lenge. Han ser at Isak legger merke til det, han myser med de mørke øynene, skjuler nesten et bittelite smil når han ser på Even. “Dette er Marcel Albrecht. Han jobber i det tyske strikkemagasinet, de vil ha en vinterreportasje herfra”, sier Isak. Han hentet tyskeren på jernbanestasjonen, Even så de satt inne i bilen og pekte og lo da de kom kjørende, det så ut som de allerede hadde funnet tonen.  
“Ja, den komme ikke til å bli trykket før neste år”, sier reporteren, “vi har lang produktionstid”. S-ene hans er markerte og han greier ikke si y, de spisse i-ene lyder smilende.

“Du snakker bra norsk!” sier Even.  
“Min bestemor var norsk”, svarer han. “Jeg var her mye da jeg var liten.” Han får et trist drag over ansiktet. “Det er fint å være tilbake igjen.” Han ser seg rundt, ansiktet løser seg opp i et smil. “Det er pent med snø, det var mest regn hos bestemor.”

Plutselig begynner Isen å bjeffe, en ilter, skarp lyd. Han løper bortover veien fra huset, frem og tilbake mellom porten og huset, han liker ikke å løpe alene lenger. Marcel stivner til av de skarpe lydene, hendene hans er halvt hevet som i forsvar. “Slapp av, han er ikke farlig”, ler Isak og klør Isen i nakken. “Men hva er det da, vennen min?” Stemmen hans er lysere enn vanlig. Han klør Isen med faste bevegelser mens han ser på ham.

Even trekker på skuldrene og ser på Marcel. “Det er sikkert et dyr, en elg eller en jerv, kanskje.”  
“Jerv?” Marcel ser forvirret på ham.  
“Jerv, et dyr, rovdyr.” Even tenker et øyeblikk. “Wolverine?”  
“Ach so! Vielfraß! Aber ist es nicht gefährlich? Jeg mener..” Han stotrer febrilsk et øyeblikk. “Er den ikke farlig?”

Even rister på hodet. “Næh. Kanskje hvis man er en kanin. Eller et pinnsvin. Men ikke for mennesker. Og ikke for Isen, han kommer aldri til å bevege seg nært nok.” Han ler mot hunden.  
Marcel ser skeptisk ut. “Jeg leste om området her før jeg kom og jeg hørte at bjørn, jerv og ulv er store problemer her og tar mange dyr hvert år. Jerven er Norges farligste rovdyr, stod det.”

“Ja, den tar mange sauer, men nå er det vinter og ingen sauer ute, akkurat.” 

Even ser utover det snødekte landskapet. Gården ligger som en slags eventyrgård midt i det hvite, noen hauger antyder hvor krattskogen og haugene med ved de hogger hver sommer ligger, ellers er det bare snø mellom her og den store granskogen et stykke borte, selv veien er dekket av snø, snø av en annen karakter, brøytet og hardpakket, nesten fri for spor. Det er bare de som bor her oppe, den nærmeste naboen er en kilometer unna på den andre siden av åsen. 

De flyttet hit for noen år siden, etter mange år i Oslo, midt i storbyen, midt i stresset. Roen fylte dem her ute, i starten føltes stillheten nesten klaustrofobisk, mangelen på lukten av eksos, osen av kebab på vei hjem natt til søndag. Nå kjennes den trygg, det er lydene som er farlige, det betyr at noen kommer, noen de må forholde seg til, prate med, underholde. I små doser er det fint, de planlagte dosene, som tablettene hans, tre hver morgen og tre hver kveld, han vet når de kommer og hva det er, det er det ukjente som er farlig.

Plutselig kommer en svart katt spankulerende over veien. Isen snur seg mot den og bjeffer høyt. “Katten”, flirer Isak. “Livsfarlig. Om du er en mus.”

“La oss gå en runde på gården”, foreslår Isak. Han ser på Marcel. Han har solide turstøvler og en svart jakke over genseren, den gule glidelåsen er åpen, men det ser ikke ut som han er kald, ikke ennå, iallfall. “Fryser du? Vi har klær du kan låne om du trenger det?”  
Marcel er litt kortere enn Isak, men ikke verre enn at han burde kunne låne noen klær, tenker Even.  
Marcel rister på hodet. “Nei, det går bra. Meg er det ikke kaldt.” Han ser undrende på dem. “Nei, hva heter det på norsk? Jeg er ikke kald?”  
Even nikker. “Ja, vi bruker ikke dativ her. Eller dialekten her har ganske mye dativ, tror jeg.” Marcel ser interessert på ham. “Ach so? Er du interessert i språk?”  
Han trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg tok et halvt år med lingvistikk en gang, men det ble litt for tørt for meg. Jeg er nok mer praktisk.”  
“Praktisk, ja. Særlig.” Isak fniser ved siden av ham. “Bare tilstå det, du tok det bare fordi han foreleseren var så sykt søt.”  
“Jeg trengte studiepoengene, da. Hadde liksom ikke sånn ferdigprogrammert grad som du har.” Han ser påtatt snurt på Isak.

Isak går først på den smale stien mellom husene. “Her er eldhuset.” De tramper av seg snøen så godt de kan på utsiden. Inne er det lunt, det er fortsatt en liten lunk etter at de fyrte her i går, det lukter tett av ull, fuktige ullfibre, fargestoffene, eddik, ammoniakk.

“Her farger vi garn. Vi pleier ha kurs en gang i måneden omtrent.” Even peker ivrig mot stengene som henger ved den bakerste veggen. “Dette garnet farget jeg i går. Jeg er så spent på hvordan det blir!” Det er han som er mest ivrig på å farge garn, mens Isak designer strikkeoppskriftene. Kunstneren og ingeniøren, så strikker de sammen etterpå, den praktiske gjennomføringen.  
“Isak er nok den beste av oss til å fullføre, jeg begynner som regel på et nytt prosjekt etter noen dager. Men han overtar for meg, da, plukker meg opp og redder prosjektet.”  
“Even er god på julekuler, da”, ler Isak, “det går jo fort”. Det har blitt kjennetegnet deres, sesongens nye mønster, flere bøker om julekuler.  
Even flirer og dulter borti ham, “en og annen julekule har det blitt, ja, både små og store og med kongler på”. Isak skotter mot døren, det ser ut som han kunne tenke seg å kaste Even ut i den dype snøen, men han behersker seg, skotter bort på gjesten og begynner å snakke om noe annet, om toveprosjektene deres her, om egenspunnet ull, alle småprosjektene de har satt i gang sammen.

Marcel noterer i den svarte notatboken sin underveis. Han stiller spørsmål, lurer på teknikkene de bruker, om de er tradisjonelle, om de er lokale for området eller om det gjøres likt overalt. De jevne bokstavene fyller side etter side, legger Even merke til. Han skriver linjene helt ut, grundige notater, tysk Grundlichkeit, tenker han med et smil.

En høy romlelyd skjærer gjennom rommet. Marcel ser nedover. Det er noe forundret i blikket hans, som om det ikke var åpenbart for ham at det kom fra hans mage, selv om det var en sånn romling som måtte vært umulig å merke. “Ach, unnskyld. Det er magen min, jeg får så mye luft i den når jeg spiser pølse.” Øynene hans flakker mellom oss. “Eh, toalett, hvor har dere det?”  
“Oi, haster det?” Isak får noe panisk i blikket sitt.  
“Nein nein, det er aldri noe problem sånn.” Han rister avvergende på hodet. “Jeg kan vente, det er ikke så farlig.”  
“Neida, vi går inn”, sier Isak. “Det er vel på tide med litt te og kringle også, er det ikke?” spør han mot Even. Even nikker. “Ja, du bakte i går, gjorde du ikke?” Han husker den fyldige duften av kanel og smeltet sukker som sev gjennom huset, det ble ferske boller til ettermiddagsteen også.

Inne tenner han på peisen mens Isak ordner te. Han kommer ut igjen med en kanne te og tre krus. “Håper du liker te, Marcel!” sier han muntert mens han skjenker til dem. “Jeg har lagd deilig krydderte, den varmer så godt når man har vært ute i snøen.”  
Marcel kremter litt usikkert. “Jeg drikker vanligvis ikke så mye te, mest kaffe.”  
“Åh.” Isak klør seg på haken og rynker på pannen. “Jeg tror ikke vi har kaffe, har vi vel, Even?”  
Even rister på hodet. “Jeg kastet glasset med pulverkaffe forleden, det gikk ut på dato for tre år siden. Vi har nok bare te her”, sier han henvendt mot Marcel.  
“Ok. Jeg kan prøve. Det er ok. Det er ok.” Det høres ut som han forsøker overtale seg selv.

Even varmer fingrene på den store koppen, et krus med en sjiraff på, det er en dyreserie, en eller annen sponsorgave, tror han, det er Isak som holder styr på det. Isak har fått en sjimpanse på sitt krus, mens Marcel har fått en vaskebjørn. Even blir med ett usikker på hva som egentlig er temaet for serien, men overmanner lysten til å gå ut på kjøkkenet og se på alle motivene. I stedet trekker han inn den varme dampen, lar den fylle hodet med ro, te har alltid denne effekten på ham. Det spiller ingen rolle hvilken te det er, virkningen er den samme.

Marcel løfter kruset til munnen og tar en ørliten slurk. Han rynker på nesen og smatter som om han har noe i munnen han gjerne vil bli kvitt.  
“Bruker du sukker i teen?” spør Isak vennlig.  
“Sukker? Jeg vet ikke? Jeg er ikke så vant med å drikke te.” Han strekker på ordet, det blir en lang e, Even synes å huske det skrives med dobbel e på tysk, det er kanskje derfor.  
Isak setter sukkerskålen på bordet foran ham. "Jeg bruker ikke sukker, men det er bare å ta altså.” Marcel nikker høflig, men gjør ikke mine til å forsyne seg med det.  
“Enn du?” Isak holder sukkerskålen frem mot Even, som rister på hodet.  
“Denne er jo god uten sukker. Hvilken te er det egentlig?”  
“Roiboos igjen, smiler han. “Med julekrydder og honningblomst.”  
“Aha, det forklarer sødmen.” Even tar en slurk igjen.

Isak peker på den mørkeblå tevarmeren rundt kannen. “Det er Even som har strikket den, forresten. Veldig enkelt mønster, men fasongen ble veldig bra til denne kannen, den er jo rund, en sånn… hva heter det, Even? Modum?”  
“Bodum”, smiler Even. “Og det er jo egentlig ganske komplisert, for hanken er litt spesielt plassert, og det var ikke så enkelt når jeg tovet den.” Han fikler med en paljett og noen små sølvtråder som stikker ut. “Jeg tenkte på stjernehimmelen da jeg lagde den, en sen høstkveld, før det har blitt skikkelig mørkt og med bare noen få stjerner.” 

“Guri, nå glemte jeg jo helt kringlen!” utbryter plutselig Isak og reiser seg. Et par minutter senere er han tilbake med en rykende varm kringle med hakkede mandler på toppen. En skål med havrekjeks er også med, sammen med smør og brunost. “Jeg tenkte du ville smake brunost, det er jo en norsk spesialitet.” Han rynker på pannen. “Men du har kanskje smakt det før? Hos bestemoren din?”  
Marcel smiler forsiktig. “Ja, hun pleide å ha brunost ja. Både sånn firkantet og den som man smører på, hva heter den. Priiim?”  
Isak nikker. “Prim, ja. Er det brunost, egentlig?”  
“Jeg tror det”, sier Marcel spørrende. “Bestemor sa det iallfall, men brunosten er kokt lenger. Egentlig er det jo ingen ost”, sier han. “Ja, altså, dere kaller det jo en ost, men det er ikke melk som har skilt seg i myse og käse, altså ost. Det er mysen som kokes.”  
Ever ser forbløffet på ham. “Wow, du vet mye om ost. Jeg aner ikke altså. Vi kaller det bare ost.”  
Marcel rødmer. “Ja, det er min bestemor. Hun visste mye om ost.” Han skjærer et par skiver og legger på kjeksen før han tar en bit. “Dette smakte jammen godt”, sier han og smiler. 

Kringlen er varm og saftig. Isak har brukt mye smør i den, kjenner Even, fingrene blir klissete og den fyldige smaken fyller munnhulen. Marcel har spist et halvt kringlestykke, før han gikk løs på kjeksen igjen, det er fascinerende hvordan han nyter hver bit. Even ser på ham i smug, han biter av små biter av kjeksen og passer nøye på at det er to lag ost på den. Det virker som han mykner kjeksen mot tungen før han tygger den, hver gang han svelger går et drag av nytelse over ansiktet hans.

“Skal du være lenge i Norge, eller?” spør Isak plutselig mot Marcel.  
Marcel skvetter til og hoster. Han svelegr et par ganger før han svarer. “I seks dager”, sier han. “Jeg skal på en strikkemesse i morgen, i Bergen.” Han fomler etter mobiltelefonen sin. Med en dyp nyve mellom øynene trykker han med bestemte fingre på skjermen. Lettelsen farer over ansiktet hans når han får opp reiseplanen. “Jeg skal ta bussen klokken 17:24 og så rekke tog til Bergen klokken 18:35”, sier han. “Scheisse. Ehr. Schade.” Han blekner idet han studerer klokkeslettet på mobilen. “Rekker jeg den?” Han ser på dem med et bedende blikk, som om Even og Isak kan stoppe tiden slik at de kan kjøre de to milene til sentrum på ti minutter.  
De ser på hverandre. Veien er smal og humpete, og den lille bilen deres egner seg egentlig ikke så godt på dette føret, de har bare ikke fått tak i en ny ennå.  
“Tror det kan bli vanskelig, altså.” Isak ser tvilende på Marcel, før de begge setter i gang med å sjekke alternative reiseruter og måter å komme seg til Bergen på.

Et kvarter senere må alle tre noe slukøret konstatere at det er umulig å rekke toget til Bergen i kveld, og heller ikke til Gardermoen er det mulig å komme før siste fly går. “Men vi har masse plass, du kan bare sove her”, skyter Isak inn.  
“Ja, selvsagt, du blir jo bare her!” Even nikker ivrig.  
Marcel biter seg i underleppen og ser mellom dem. Til slutt trekker han på skuldrene. “Jeg har vel ikke så mye valg, akkurat”, sier han. 

De blir sittende i stuen hele kvelden. Even lager middag til dem, fra kjøleskap og fryser tryller han frem ingredienser til tapas, kjøttboller, dadler med bacon, reker, oliven, ost, han baker en foccacia mens han holder på, mikser en ajoli, pestoer av basilikum og soltørket tomat i olje, rødvinskartongen kommer på bordet.

Isak og Marcel sitter og strikker. Marcel prøvestrikker det nyeste mønsteret til Isak, en lue i blåtoner, strikket med dobbelt garn, et blått og et farget i blågrønne sjatteringer. Even fester tråder, egentlig det kjedeligste han vet, men det er noe beroligende ved det, en rutineoppgave, likt hver eneste gang. Han kunne gjort det i blinde, tenker han, bortsett fra at han sikkert hadde stukket seg i fingeren, samtidig er det akkurat komplekst nok til å holde hjernen fokusert på noe.

Noen timer senere kveler Marcel en gjesp. “Oi, er klokken så mange.”  
Isak ser litt forvirret på klokken, den har passert midnatt. “Shit, trodde den var sånn ni, jeg.” Han legger strikketøyet sitt i kurven og reiser seg. Ryggen hans knirker litt, synes Even, eller kanskje er det stolen som lager lydene, men uansett skader det vel ikke med en liten massasje før leggetid.  
“Skal vi ta en kopp te før vi legger oss, eller?” Isak ser spørrende på dem.  
Marcels hode beveger seg i en liten rask bevegelse fra side til side idet han åpner munnen for å si noe, men Even kommer ham i forkjøpet. “Klokken er ganske mange nå, vi kan vel like gjerne bare legge oss, kan vi ikke?” Han hever øyenbrynene mot Isak.

“Joa.” Isak trekker på skuldrene og begynner å rydde sammen glass og skåler fra bordet.  
“Bli med’a.” Even nikker mot Marcel. Uten å vente på ham begynner han å gå bortover gangen utenfor stuen. Han grøsser når føttene med de tynne sokkene tasser over de kalde gulvplankene, han glemte å ta på tøflene han sparket av seg da de satt i sofaen og strikket. “Her er badet”, peker han mot den første døren de passerer. “Og her er gjesterommet”, det er vegg i vegg med badet. Han åpner døren og viser Marcel inn. Det står en dobbeltseng der inne, innbydende redd opp med beige sengetøy og et heklet sengeteppe, pynteputene ligger pent ordnet på toppen.

Marcel stiller seg foran det store vinduet og ser på den lysende månen på den mørke nattehimmelen. Månen lyser så sterkt at de nesten ikke kan se stjernene, men Even vet de dukker opp etterhvert som øynene venner seg til det skarpe månelyset. Det er så mørkt her ute at de ser svake stjerner han ikke visste eksisterte, stjerner som slukes helt av lyset i byen.  
“Det er vakkert”, kommer det lavt fra Marcel. Det drømmende blikket hans er fortsatt fiksert på himmelen.  
“Ja, det er det.” Even svelger. Hvor ofte har han ikke selv stått slik, søvnløse netter ved vinduet mens Isak sov bak ham. Den rolige pusten hans, lave snork, gnissingen fra lakenet når han strakte armen over den tomme plassen i sengen, lydene holdt ham fast når han lengtet etter stjernene, dro ham tilbake til den lune sengen. 

Med ett kjenner han at han må til Isak nå, må kjenne varmen hans, kjenne at han holder ham fast. “Ja, god natt da.” Med lange steg går han mot døren, han hører Isaks skritt i gangen.  
“God natt.” Marcels stemme er lav mot vinduet, han sier på en mellomting mellom tysk og norsk, med en liten e like før natten med den langtrukne a-en. 

“Natta da.” Isak står plutselig i døråpningen. Even må beherske seg for å ikke klemme ham, det føles som om klemmen blir altfor privat. I stedet nøyer han seg med å gripe hånden hans, kjenner huden hans under fingertuppene som glir over håndryggen, ujevnhetene, varmen. “Vårt rom er i den andre endene av gangen. Bare kom dit om det… er noe.”  
Even kjenner Isaks blikk holde seg fast, hjerteslagene høres plutselig øredøvende høyt.  
“Natta, Marcel.” Even tar Isak i hånden og trekker ham med seg mot rommet deres.

Han ser på ham når de står ved siden av sengen inne hos seg selv. "Husk å fjerne mascaraen din." Tungen slikker lett over leppene. "Eller ikke", hvisker han.

**Author's Note:**

> Såh, te, kringle, strikking og sminke… håper Isak og Even var gjenkjennelige likevel. Og så fikk jeg skrive et Arne&Carlos AU!
> 
> (De som kjenner Arne&Carlos, vil kanskje legge merke til at location ikke stemmer helt. Sorry.)


End file.
